Okay, It's Your Birthday
by Teabag Puzzle
Summary: Oneshot birthday present for Yong Soo  Is Hong going to drain Yong Soo's wallet? Is Yong Soo really that into PDA? What did Hong put in Yong Soo's birthday cake? Just some fluff about these two lovely guys!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the plot.

**Pairing**: S. Korea x Hong Kong

**N/A**: I need to make an explanation a**b**out the way I portray Hong's personality here. Although APH anime and manga didn't give many details of HK and he seems only to be a speechless and emotionless boy, I've made some conversations with local Hong Kong peoples and find some interesting stuffs. To tell the truth, the value of HK society, to a certain extent, reflected the strong desire for money and wealth (of course by hard working etc). What's more, since HK is a financial center, I think it's okay to put him kind of money-grabber. Hey, it's still Aug 13th in Australia but I don't care to give my birthday present to Yong Soo in advance~ BTW, language may implicitly imply sexual themes, but only a little. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Im Yong Soo just couldn't figure out why he was supposed to drain his wallet on August 15th, the birthday of the greatest guy in the universe. Okay, only this stupid young man believed the whole world originates in Korea and fortunately others would never waste their time on arguing over this silly declaration. Yet at the moment, the point was our universe-originates-in-me-da-ze man was disappointed with his boyfriend's shopping mania.

"Hong, that's just enough, you've already bought…let me see, I don't care what trash you've got in the trolley, but you've almost drained my wallet! Why can't you use your own money? I meant to use my salary to hold a party for my birthday but…"

"Didn't generosity originate in you?" The Chinese boy turned around and threw an impatient look to Yong Soo, frowning at the Korean's words, "Thanks to your birthday, shopping malls and department stores in South Korea launch such sales discount activities so don't let me hear that 'TRASH' again otherwise you will never see me at home needless to say in your bedroom again you damn git."

Hong deadpanned and uttered so long a sentence without a pause, the left with his trolley full of famous brand products.

"…are you serious, honey? Anyway…okay you're the boss." Yong Soo wiped the sweat drop on his forehead and put on a grievant face. The young guy pouted like a puppy but he finally swallowed back those complaints which almost rolled out. He seemed to witness that lovely paper money flying from his purse and all the credit cards were waving goodbye to him.

"What do you think of this suit?" Seemingly not noticing that Yong Soo was reluctant, Hong dragged his boyfriend towards the showcase. He leaned over, taking a look at the model and mumbled, "Dark blue, fantastic, and I love the style and design."

"Then just try it on, sweetie~ I'd like you to wear that when attending our wedding da ze! You know blue originates in me da ze~" Eyes fixed upon the clothes for a while, Yong Soo tilted his head and tossed a childish smile to Hong. He wasn't that much into money like Hong, but the Korean did care about his partners' feeling. Off and on Yong Soo liked to wonder why Hong could be so obsessed with gold and wealth. When they were still called "Asian Four Tigers", Yong Soo got to know his little brother changed a lot, due to that Briton's education. Loads of buildings and skyscrapers mushroomed in Hong's land, stuffs like stock index, foreign currency and future contracts full of that boy's mind. Till now Yong Soo still failed to understand why money could give Hong such sense of safety but if money, say, 2,000 bucks could buy a smile of Hong, then perhaps it's a good bargain though.

Astonished by the "wedding" in Yong Soo's words, Hong stood there in amazement, gaze randomly wandering with embarrassment. Yep they had already done THAT for several times, but Hong would never think of this word, wedding or marriage or something like that.

"I'm serious, Hong. I mean, perhaps we cannot really go into a legal relationship cuz we're two separate country and region, but at least...I wanna hold a ceremony, invite everybody else and show my love." Yong Soo broadened into a bright smile, the beam in his eyes shining as stardust, "Do you know, love originates in Korea da ze!"

"You must be kidding. I, I can't…hey, don't you think we should talk about it later? Perhaps…em…next year?" Profound blush climbed up Hong's face and his tongue seemed to get knotted. They two just stood in the middle of the resting area in that big shopping mall and the atmosphere was kind of weird, as if they were acting Korean TV series. Passersby seldom threw a glimpse of the two guys but it still made Hong feel embarrassed. He tilted his head and avoided gaze of Yong Soo to the best of his ability.

"Don't steer the conversation to some other topic honey. We must face this issue sooner or later." Yong Soo grinned and rubbed Hong's head gently, much like an amiable elder brother. "You can't know how my thoughts went when yesterday night I hold you tightly in my hug. I never expected to have such a crush on you and I never thought there would be some guy who made me wanna be with him so much."

"What on earth do you wanna say?" The Chinese boy raised his head, releasing himself from Yong Soo's hold in a hustle. Yong Soo just couldn't help chuckling at Hong's reaction.

"Take it easy, sweetie~ I just think it's perfect to confess my love on my birthday! " The Korean rolled his eyes and pushed Hong into his arms without hesitation. At the precise moment, Yong Soo lowered head, looking into his lover's eyes and pressed a gentle kiss upon the plump cherry on Hong's face.

"That's enough! I'm not a supporter of PDA!" Hong pushed away Yong Soo and spluttered. He tried to wipe the feeling Yong Soo left on his lips, but he just cannot wipe way the rosy clouds on his cheek.

"Aha, public display of affection originates in me da ze!" Yong Soo seemed to be quite satisfied about it, giggling like a pigeon with complacent.

"You idiot, you did scare me! You'll pay for that!"

"I don't mind at all. See how many stuffs I've already paid for you~" Yong Soo squeezed a wicked smile and picked up one box from their shopping trolley, "Oh…look, flavored condoms, which one do you want tonight?"

"Shut up you perverted bastard!"

-Bonus-

"Actually, I've got a birthday present for you," After releasing his passions, Hong just huddled in Yong Soo's arms with exhaustion and whispered slightly, "it's in the kitchen, the second cupboard which I used to store flour and plant seeds."

"What is that, honey?" Yong Soo stroked from Hong's neck slowly down to his waist with the utmost care he could manage, then pressed his lips upon Hong's forehead.

"A cake, I baked it by myself."

"Really?" Much to his delight, Yong Soo jumped up the bed and cheered, "My dear Hong baked me a cake? I must go and have a bite, right now da ze!"

In fact, Hong seldom expressed his feeling as explicitly as Yong Soo did. The poor Korean guy almost could count the times Hong said "I love you" with his ten fingers. The relatively conservative Chinese tended to show his affection by action. Therefore, a cake is a big deal, indeed.

When our Yong Soo got that piece of lovely cake with milk cream and chocolate powder on the top, the guy was more than delighted and he couldn't help biting a huge piece into mouth.

"….."

"What's up?"

"…."

"Why did you show such an awkward expression?"

"Hong…what did you put in the cake?"

"Scones."

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS?"**

"Definitely. Arthur taught me to do like that."

"That son of a bitch!"

-The End-


End file.
